


En Prise

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller and Beecher bat Barlog around like two cats with a mouse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Prise

_En Prise: A French term meaning "in take." It describes a piece or pawn that is unprotected and exposed to capture. (Pronounced: on-pree),_

It wasn't hard to slip away from the weight area and "get a room" as that prick Mineo suggested. I was intimately aware of the various nooks and crannies that one could hide in around the gym. Not only had I scoped the joint out during Operation Toby, but O'Reily and I had also used it as a staging ground for some of those well-placed depth charges during our last little fandango.

Ronnie followed me to the far side of the gym that housed the equipment cage like an eager puppy. As the cage was padlocked, the hacks rarely bothered to patrol the area. Of course, they were unaware that O'Reily, me and probably several others knew the combination. And it ain't like we were gonna point out that the thick concrete wall separating the cage from the basketball court provided perfect cover and was nearly soundproof. So as long as some asshole didn't get a hankering for badminton or another lame ass game that required equipment, we were safe.

As soon as I had the padlock off, and we walked through the threshold, I slammed Ronnie up against the side of the cage next to the door. Taking his face in my hands, I kissed him hard and deep, my tongue forcing its way inside his waiting mouth. He went slack, letting me be as rough as I wanted, so I bit down on his lower lip, making him bleed before wiping the blood away with my tongue. Not giving him time to think, I moved my hand from his head to his crotch.

"Fuck" was all he could say when I broke the kiss and pressed my palm into his hardening dick.

I rubbed my hand against his cock once more before stepping farther into the cage. I leaned back against the equipment shelf and waited for him to come to me. I reached up and took a basketball off the shelf, juggling it back and forth between my hands. I smiled at him brazenly, licking my lips and said, "Come closer." He took a step in my direction. "Closer," I said again. He took a few more steps before stopping in front of me, his fingers running across his bloodied lip. He looked dazed, but his cock was pressed up tight against his pants.

"Ball's in your court, Ronnie," I said tossing the basketball to him. It didn't take long for him to make his decision. His tongue was in my mouth and his hand was on my dick almost before the ball hit the floor. Of course, I knew he wouldn't resist. No one ever did.

I pulled my mouth off his, looking into those pretty blue eyes and said, "Suck my dick."

Nodding his acquiescence, he dropped to his knees in front of me. His mouth was wet, and he had some talent. Firm lips provided a steady glide up and down my cock. It'd been a while since I'd had my dick sucked, so I closed my eyes and spread my arms wide. Hooking my hands around each end of the storage shelf, I was content to just let Ronnie do a little hero worship, but when he fluttered and flicked his tongue in measured staccato beats against my dick, my eyes flew open and my hands grabbed hold of his head. That was one of *my* signature moves, and Ronnie, no doubt, had picked it up from Beecher the night before.

Cocksucker.

The rage burned through me like a speedball. It would be easy, so damned easy. I had to fight the urge to do it, my fingers digging into his scalp as I fucked his mouth. All it would take would be a quick twist of my wrists, and Ronnie would be no more.

In fact, my first instinct had been to whack him when he told me that Beecher had sucked him off, because I had warned Beecher about his actions having consequences. But after our little chat in the cafeteria, I decided a different plan of action was called for. Beecher needed to be taught a lesson, and this particular lesson required Ronnie being alive and well to tell the tale.

So instead of snapping his neck like I wanted, I pulled his head off my dick and up to my mouth, my fingers still digging into his hair. I kissed him roughly before spinning him around away from me. Pinning him up against the storage shelf, I pressed into him, grinding my hard dick against his ass. I reached around and undid the zipper of his pants, sliding my hand inside. He moaned and thrust his ass back against my crotch and then pushed his dick forward into my hand. I slid my other hand up his shirt to tweak his nipples as I licked a path to his ear. "You want me to fuck you, don't you Ronnie?"

He nodded his head, but that wasn't enough. Actions may speak louder than words, but in this case Ronnie boy was going to have to say it. Maybe even beg for it. I stepped back and pulled my hands away. He shuddered from the loss and stumbled around to look at me.

I moved over to where the wrestling mat was rolled up against the concrete wall at the back of the cage and waited. I let my pants drop to my ankles, and I began stroking my own cock. He couldn't stop staring at me. He was breathing in short, shallow gasps, and his dick was sticking up out of his pants. "I asked you a question Ronnie, and you need to answer it. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," he said with a gasp, walking over to me.

"Yes, what?"

"I want you to fuck me, Chris."

I squeezed his shoulder with my hand and smiled. I moved behind him and pushed him down across the rolled up mat. Bending down to reach into the pocket of my pants, still pooled around my feet, I took out the packet of lubricating jelly I had pinched from the hospital ward earlier in the day and ripped it open with my teeth. Running one hand up the inside of his thigh, I spread his legs wider as I petted the back of his head with my other hand. He moaned as I slid one slick finger and then another into his ass. I took my time teasing him as my other hand snaked around to massage his balls.

Soon he was bucking back, frantically fucking himself on my fingers. I leaned over him, pressing my knee into the mat so I could whisper into his ear. "That feel good? You like my fingers in your ass?" I asked, punctuating the point by curling my finger into his prostate.

"Yes. Fuck me, Keller. Please."

I smiled against his ear. "Oh I will, but first we need to get a few things straight. You want me to fuck you and keep fucking you, then you're gonna have to do something for me."

He turned his head to look at me. "What?"

"Stay away from Beecher."

He gasped as I squeezed his balls tight. "How do I do that?" he panted. "He and I share a pod."

I tweaked my fingers against his prostate again and ran my thumb across his perineum, making him moan in need. "You know what I'm talking about Ronnie. No more blowjob deluxes or other physical contact."

"Why?" he asked as I pulled out my fingers and lined up my cock.

"Because. I. Don't. Share," I said as I slid my dick deep in his ass. I pulled out and waited. "You want me to continue, you need to agree."

He pushed his ass back against my cock and nodded his head. "Ok. I'll tell Beecher thanks but no thanks."

"Good boy," I said as I thrust back inside him. He was a pretty good fuck. Hot, tight and really damn needy for someone who'd had his dick sucked the night before. Of course, I used that to my advantage stringing him out until he came so hard all over the mat that I knew for sure he'd be giving Beecher the cold shoulder come lights out.

The thought of that, along with the tight clench of Ronnie's ass took me over the edge as well. When I was finished, I raised up off his back and pulled my pants up. He turned over and looked at me, lust still lighting his eyes. The hero worship that was there before burned even brighter now. He would do what I asked, no doubt in my mind. Pulling him to his feet, I hugged him. "Thanks for the workout there, Ronnie," I said with a smile.

"Anytime," he said tucking himself back into his pants. We walked out of the cage together.

Replacing the padlock on the door, I took his face in my hands again, kissing him possessively. "I'll see you back in Em City. Remember your promise, Ronnie. I'll be watching, and you *know* I'm not the type of guy you want to cross."

"You have my word, Chris."

"That's good enough for me," I said walking away.

I can't wait for lights out. I can't wait to peer down and see the pout that'll be on Beecher's face when Ronnie tells him no. Christ, the moment when Beecher realizes I've won is gonna be so sweet. Of course, half the fun is gonna be watching his next move. Beecher's a crafty motherfucker., I'll give him that.

And let's face it, he's the tit to my tat. He won't leave it alone, and when I think about that.that just might be the sweetest victory of all.

—FIN—


End file.
